


Derek the Babysitter

by Kira_the_Cat



Series: The Wolf and The Rabbit AU [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Derek, Cute Kids, Derek Is Sixteen, Just Friends, Stiles is four, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_the_Cat/pseuds/Kira_the_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of cuteness in an alternate timeline to The Wolf and The Rabbit. Involves a cute, four year old, rabbit eared Stiles and a brotherly sixteen year old Derek. This had bee written to deal with the horror that was the ending of March 17th's episode of Teen Wolf. All aboard the fluff train departing from Feelsville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek the Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the whole Nogitsune arc messing up what I had planned for this fic, I posted this as an inbetween to sate my readers on FF.N. It didn't seem fair to not post it here so here we go. Little tiny bunny!Stiles and Derek being a kind babysitter/big brother to him. This is also a bit inconsistent and jumpy as I was feeling like utter bull-pika for several reasons when I wrote this.

# Derek the Babysitter

"Derek are you sure you can handle this?" The sheriff asked. "Stiles is a bit of a handful."

"I'm sure. Besides he four. How bad could he be?" The sixteen year old asked. Right on cue, the little bunny came running in like a lightning bolt, playing with a toy airplane. He circled around Derek a few times, making machine gun noises, before running off into another room.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you." He said, patting Derek on the shoulder. "Just make sure he's in bed by nine and he has his favorite pillow. He won't sleep without it. Oh, and please make sure he eats something other than curly fries." After giving Stiles a hug goodbye he got in his cruiser and drove off towards the station, leaving the older wolf in charge. Derek sighed, he wasn't even sure why he agreed to babysit the rambunctious little bunny. He didn't even like little kids. Cora drove him nuts on a daily basis and she was older than Stiles was. So what was he seriously thinking when answered the ad in the grocery store the sheriff had posted weeks ago? That was the thing, he probably wasn't thinking. And that's what scared him.

In any case it was already six thirty. All he had to do was make sure Stiles ate and got a bath and was in bed at nine. How hard could that be? He flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV, flipping channels until he found something suitable.

In the hallway, Stiles watched the older boy. The four year old was quite smart for his age in both brains and surprisingly street smarts. He had seen Derek before. He lived down the street and he was always grumpy. That's why Stiles had nicknamed him Sourwolf. Because he always looked like he had been eating lemons. The hairs on the back of Derek's neck started to stand up and he turned to see Stiles just standing there staring at him. It was weird. Maybe he wanted attention.

"What's the matter?" He asked the boy.

"Nothin'" Stiles said, still watching him. Derek arched an eyebrow. He really wasn't good with kids. Barring his own sister who, thanks to being a werewolf, didn't need all that much care so he didn't know what, if anything, Stiles would need at any given moment. He decided to try again.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. Stiles shrugged. Well that was an odd answer. "Well do you want something to eat?"

"I guess." Stiles answered. Derek was officially confused. What was with this kid? In any case he just headed into the kitchen.

"Do you know what you want to eat?" He knows the sheriff said something other than curly fries but if that's all he would eat then Derek would fix it. Once again, Stiles just shrugged and sat at the table, playing with the airplane Derek had seen him with earlier. Now the wolf was concerned. What on earth was bugging this kid? He didn't know the sheriff's family all that well like his mother did but he knew something was bothering Stiles. He just needed to find out what that something was.

He knelt down in front of Stiles, green eyes looking into brown ones.

"Hey, why don't you tell me what's the matter?" He asked, a little gentler this time, so he didn't come off as harsh. Stiles was so small compared to him, fragile looking, with a scent to match it. It was pleasant to Derek.

"I miss my mommy." Stiles whispered, staring at his feet. "She's in Heaven now. But I miss her." Derek could see that the bunny was holding in a lot of pain for someone his age. He didn't know what he would do if he would ever lose his mother. He'd probably be a wreck. But Stiles was sitting here just being quiet and it hit Derek in a spot of his heart that he never thought it would.

Without thinking he pulled the bunny into a hug and held him. It was so unlike him but he knew deep down Stiles was hurting and he was trying to be brave. They sat there for a while, Derek just holding the four year old in his arms as he clung to him. Only when he heard the roar of Stiles' stomach did he put the bunny down and start dinner. He couldn't exactly explain it but he felt closer to the boy. He wanted to protect him, to be his friend and comforter whenever he needed it. He finished making dinner for the two of them, chicken and curly fries, and they ate, Derek smiling a little as Stiles came out of that little shell of his and played more with his food than eating it.

After dinner he sent the boy upstairs while he cleared the table before running a bubble bath. After chasing a soaking wet Stiles around with a towel for the better half of ten minutes, Derek finally got him dried and dressed in his Batman pajamas.

"Alright, time for bed Stiles." He said, carrying the hyper bunny to bed. He laid him down and tucked him in, making a goofy face before turning to leave. Two little hands clamped down on his arm and he turned to Stiles.

"Don't leave." He said, pouting just a little. Derek's heart melted.

"It's okay, you won't have a bad dream." He said, patting him on the head.

"But I want you to stay!" Stiles begged. Derek could see he didn't want him to leave and gave in.

"Alright, I'll stay." He kicked his shoes off and got into bed with Stiles, who grabbed his tail as soon as it was within arms length. Derek was a bit shocked but let the bunny snuggle his tail. Stiles was out like a light in a few minutes and Derek carefully pried his tail away, attempting to sneak out of the room and wait downstairs for the sheriff. He was almost at the door when he heard whimpering. He turned to see Stiles, grabbing at where he had been laying.

"Derek? Derek? Come back! Please!" He cried. "I'll be good! I promise! Please come back!" Derek felt his heart shatter and he immediately rushed to Stiles' side, scooping the bunny up into his arms.

"Hey, hey Stiles wake up." He said, shaking him a bit. "Wake up, it's alright." Stiles screamed himself awake and Derek held him tighter. "It's okay! It's okay! I'm here Stiles!" Tiny arms flew around his neck as the bunny trembled in his arms.

"Don't leave me!" He cried, squeezing Derek tighter. "I'll be good. I promise I'll be good." Derek rocked him, holding him as close as he could.

"You are good, you're good Stiles. And I'm not going anywhere, okay?" He said softly, trying to soothe the frightened child. It took a while but Stiles finally calmed down and Derek got back in bed with him, the thought of waiting downstairs gone in favor of staying with Stiles. It was after ten and he was laying in bed, protecting his bunny, that's how he was thinking now, Stiles was his to protect, from the bad dreams that wanted to get in his head.

He was trying to stay awake but he could feel himself falling asleep. Stiles was sleeping next to him, curled up in a ball against his chest, little ears rolled up and pressed under his chin. He yawned, trying not to nod off but finding it harder and harder until he fell into the blissful embrace of sleep.

When the sheriff arrived home the next morning, the living room was, as expected, covered in toys, curly fries were under Stiles' chair, and there were little wet foot prints on the carpet. Pretty much normal. It brought a smile to his face to see that Derek had taken care of his son. Speaking of which, where was he? He headed upstairs and peeked into Stiles' room. The sight that awaited him warmed his heart. Derek was protectively holding Stiles close to him, both of them dead asleep to the world around them. Stiles was securely holding on to Derek's shirt, mouth slightly propped open and a thumb hanging out a bit as the both snored softly.

He quietly closed the door, tiptoeing downstairs to call Derek's mother and tell her to pick him up after breakfast. He then set about picking up and putting away Stiles' toys, making himself some coffee while he read the paper.


End file.
